Celestial Bodies
by E-grape
Summary: What happens when regular girl Kayla Day goes from mortal to immortal? Well you're about to find out.


Celestial Bodies

Chapter 1

The day started like any other. I woke up, ate breakfast, went to school, strangely got an A+ on my planet and universe test, left school, watched the stars from the balcony off of my room, and went to bed. Little did I know, this fifteen year old girl's life was going to change.

The next day I woke up off balance, which never happens, even when I went to Europe I never noticed the time change. And I looked in the mirror and saw the usual image of me, Kayla Silva Day, my gold silver eyes and my silvery blond hair. I sighed, "My life is so weird." I thought. When I get hurt I bleed golden blood, but every time I try to show anyone they don't see it. Well exept for my friend Lym; that's short for Olympe.

She says that she knows monsters exist, she can see them. And that they walk along humans, but when she points them out I never see them. I only get As when we study the cosmos or the planets. I _always_ zone out and Lym brings me back down to earth.

"Well look at that, I did it again" I mumbled. I got ready really fast so I could eat breakfast at home. I rushed downstairs and poured cereal into a bowl, and ate it as fast as I could. I rushed to the bus stop and made it just in time. I got on the bus and my usual terrible day began.

I sat down next to Lym and took out my lunch bag. "Okay I have an apple, a sandwich, and score B-B-Q chips! Okay what do you have?" I asked.

"I've got carrots and ranch, gummies, pasta, and a brownie. You can have my gummies, cause I have two deserts, and frankly, you have none." Lym said sassily. I laughed "You always cheer me up." "Yes I do. You're lucky to have a friend like me."

When we got to school I groaned. There he was, Sam the most annoying, most flirtatious guy in the universe.

"Hey Kayla, how's it going, you sure look hot today." He said with a smile. "Uh, go away Sam. I've already got enough annoyances today." I said angrily. "That's not how you talk to someone who's complimenting you." He said fiercely. "Go away!" I shouted as I flicked my hand up. Sam was suddenly blasted back by a wave of force that seemed to radiate from me. The rest of the day I sat in the principal's office.

"Now Miss Day, if I ever see you causing trouble, or punching any boys in front of the school again you _will_ be suspended." Principal Hills said angrily. I walked out of the school building and met up with Lym. "Principal Hills said I punched him but I don't know what happened." I said unsurely. "You didn't punch him you blasted him with light or force. And Sam is a monster he has flippers and smells weird." Lym tried to explain. "Ah, well how come I can't see he's a monster?" I asked.

"I don't know." Lym admitted. We kept walking and talking about a matter of things. Them someone dragged me and Lym into an ally. "Sam!" I growled. "Let's see we've got a minor goddess and a," he stopped and sniffed the air again, "A-a Titaness. Oh my, this is a good haul, our employer will be happy." He said in a two tone voice. Something clicked in the back of my mind.

"Lym," I whispered, "close your eyes, now." I pulled at something from inside me. And suddenly the ally became pitch black, but I could see fine. I grabbed Lym and we ran out of the ally and into the daylight. "Quick, they escaped." Sam yelled.

"Okay, get ready I'm gonna try something." I thought about the empire state building, I don't know why but I did, and suddenly we were in a dark void and we popped out right outside of the empire state building. "The Empire State Building, really?" Lym asked. "Better than the ally." I said with a smirk. We went inside to the lobby and up to the front desk.

"Is there a reason you are standing here." The attendant asked. I looked at him and he looked surprised. "Why an immortal, I haven't had one of those in a while. And a demigod, right this way. Sixth hundredth floor." The elevator doors closed and we shot upwards. 500…550…567…587…599…600.

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and we stepped out on to a paradise above New York. "Oh," Lym squeaked, "wow." "Come on I think I see people that way." I said as I walked towards the light of torches. We reached a set of gold doors with lightning bolts. "Um hello?" I asked "Any one home?" The doors suddenly opened inward. And a giant (literally) throne room was layed out before me, with giants sitting on marble thrones.

"Hello Kayla Day and Olympe Young." The giant in the middle of the room boomed. We both blushed, embarrassed by the use of our full names. "Who are you, might I ask?" I asked. "We," he boomed, "are the gods of Olympus, my young Titaness. I am Zeus, lord of the skies. This is my wife Hera, goddess of marriage. This is my brother Poseidon, lord of the seas. My other brother is Hades, lord of the underworld, he resides in the underworld. This is my daughter Athena, goddess of wisdom."

He went on naming all fourteen gods and goddess that are in this room or should be. "Now you," Zeus said as he pointed to Lym, "your mother is Hecate. She provided you the ability to see through the mist. Very useful, but I'm guessing it made you seem a little crazy at times." Lym nodded. "Now you," he said as he looked at me, "you'll just have to wait and see." "Why?" I asked curiously. "You will have to wait because if I tell you the truth, you won't believe me, and your parents would hate me for millennia."

"Now I'm going to send you to a camp for awhile with Hestia she will make sure you get there." Zeus told us. Hestia led us to a giant fire place. "This is my hearth," she informed us, "from here we can go to any hearth." "Not to interrupt you Hestia, but I can travel using the shadows. Why can't we just do that?" I asked curiously. "It often leaves people with nausea, and no one likes that; but hearth traveling leaves you feeling better than when you entered." She explained.

"Now let us go to Camp Half-Blood." We walked into the hearth and exited in a pavilion where people where eating food and throwing it into the fire to sacrifice to the gods. We appeared right in front of the fire place they were throwing food in. We got looks of surprise from everyone. "Both of you come with me, we must talk to Chiron."

We walked towards a big blue house and went inside. "Chiron," Hestia yelled, "come here. There are some children that need to see you." A man that had the lower half of a horse came into the room.

"You called Lady Hestia." Chiron said politely. "We've got a situation," Hestia said. The next part was too quiet for me to hear, but it sounded like, "We have a problem, this girl is a Titaness. We don't know her parentage but I'm sure she will be claimed soon." Hestia whispered. Then a glowing symbol appeared over my head. "Oh this is not good." Chiron announced.


End file.
